Don't Cry for Me Argentina
Don't Cry for Me Argentina is a song featured in the saeson's 2 episode "Special Education". The song is originally by Julie Covington from the 1978 musical Evita. There are two versions of this song, each sung by Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel. In the episode, the two versions are intercut. In the episode Rachel sings the song to help Kurt with an audition for the Warblers. Kurt then sang this song to audition but doesn't win a solo. Blaine tells Kurt he didn't get it because he tried too hard to be unique while The Warblers are all all about teamwork, not individualism. The song has been officially released as two individual versions, of Rachel and Kurt. kurt is better Lyrics episode version Rachel: It won't be easy, you'll think it strange When I try to explain how I feel that I still need your love after that I've done You won't believe me All you will see is a girl you once knew Although she's dressed up to the nines At sixes and sevens with you I had to let it happen, I had to change Kurt: Couldn't stay all my life down at heel Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun So I chose freedom Running around, trying everything new Rachel: But nothing impressed me at all I never expected it to Kurt: Don't cry for me Argentina The truth is I never left you All through my wild days Rachel: My mad existence I kept my promise Kurt: Don't keep your distance Rachel: Have I said to much? Kurt: There's nothing more I can think of to say to you, but all you have to do Rachel: Is look at me to know Both: That every word is true! Lyrics Rachel or Kurt It won't be easy, you'll think it strange, When I try to explain how I feel that I still need your love after all that I've done You won't believe me All you will see is a girl you once knew Although she's dressed up to the nines At sixes and sevens with you I had to let it happen, I had to change Couldn't stay all my life down at heel Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun So I chose freedom Running around, trying everything new But nothing impressed me at all I never expected it to Don't cry for me Argentina The truth is I never left you All through my wild days My mad existence I kept my promise Don't keep your distance And as for fortune, and as for fame I never invited them in Though it seemed to the world they were all I desired They are illusions They are not the solutions they promised to be The answer was here all the time I love you and hope you love me Don't cry for me Argentina Have I said too much? There's nothing more I can think of to say to you. But all you have to do is look at me to know That every word is true Videos thumb|left|300px|Rachel Version thumb|right|300px|Kurt Version Trivia *Rachel mentioned in Dream On that she would love to play the character of Eva Perón who sings "Don't Cry for Me Argentina". Jesse St. James then stated that it was inevitable that Rachel would perform the song in front of a sold out crowd. *In the Rocky Horror Glee Show Rachel said that she wanted to do Evita instead. Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel